voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drain
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Sap Stamina '''-- Drain a bit of stamina from a living object and absorb it. Contact is required. The amount of stamina you are able to drain is dependent on your proficiency. * '''Flush -- Instead of absorbing energies, you drain and discard them into the environment it instead. They cannot be re-absorbed later. * Sacrifice -- Give some of the energies you’ve absorbed to a friend. Contact is required. ' ''E X P E R T' * '''Sap Corruption' -- Drain corruption energy from a target infused with corruption. Contact is required. The amount of corruption you are able to drain is dependent on your proficiency. * Create Stamina -- Create a small amount of stamina which you can absorb or sacrifice * Spit Sap -- You can now cast sap as a ranged attack, at the cost of half its power but in exchange for damage over time. You spit on a living object, allowing your saliva to periodically sap and flush some of its energies until the spit is removed. ' ''M A S T E R' * '''Rune' -- Infuse objects with up to ⅓ of your stamina or elemental energy, which you may re-absorb when the objects are broken. Absorption is successful only when objects are near you. * Detect Life -- Detect the location of living energies within 15 yards. * Altar -- Place 1 elemental trap on the ground which can drain or infuse energies on any living creature who steps on it. Trait Ability: * Drain Tail -- Your tail becomes a mass of absorbent energy, allowing you to absorb energies more quickly and extending the reach of your drain abilities by up to 4 yards. {Required: Drain Tail Trait) G R A N D M A S T E R ''' * '''Inertia -- Convert some electricity into stamina or elemental energy. Contact is required. The amount of electricity you are able to convert is dependent on your proficiency and the magnitude of electrical damage inflicted upon you. * Absorb Element -- Absorb 1 tangible elemental attack, negating its damage. Addon Abilities • Rookie | Addon -- Drain --'' '''Drain Recolor:' Customize the visual aesthetic of your elemental abilities to your desire. This does not affect performance. {Rookie 200} • Expert | Addon -- Drain --'' '''Now and Later:' Energies discarded with you Flush ability instead clump to nearby areas which can be reabsorbed later. {Expert 300} | Addon -- Drain --'' '''Bad Blood: '''Your Spit Sap ability also applies to your blood as a passive effect. {Expert 300} '• Master''' | Addon -- Drain --'' '''Massive Drain Tail:' Your drain tail can now be larger, doubling its reach and absorption limit. It can also create stamina upon formation. {Master 400} | Addon -- Drain --'' '''Double Runes:' Double the amount of extra stamina you can place in your rune objects. {Master 400} • Grand Master | Addon -- Drain --'' '''Expelled:' After absorbing an elemental attack, you may expel it from your body. However, all attacks will disappear within 10 seconds of absorption. {Grand Master 500} | Addon -- Drain --'' '''Altars: '''You can now create up to 5 Altars at once. {Grand Master 500} '''Ability Troubleshooting:' • Elemental Color: The appearance of the Corruption you are absorbing and using, including Drain Tail, will glow in your Corruption Color when it is yours and will glow in the target's Corruption Color when it is being drained. You may change the appearance of your abilities using Drain Recolor, however, this will not affect your performance or the Corruption Color of others. • '''When using any '''Sap ability, draining is not instant. The amount of energy you can drain upon each instance of Sap is dependent on your tier. You can only drain one type of energy at a time and you can only drain so much of this energy before you need to release the target and re-activate the ability for further use. • Sacrifice does not heal others. It can only give them stamina to reduce exhaustion and Corruption to power their own elemental abilities. There is no limit on how much of your own energies you can give at once, even to the point of death. • '''While '''Massive Drain Tail passively creates stamina, it also draws from your Corruption Pool. You cannot keep re-creating it to give yourself infinite stamina unless you wish to deplete your Corruption Pool entirely. • Create Stamina follows the same parameters as Sap and Massive Drain Tail. This means the amount you create is dependent on your Tier and its creation comes at the cost of its equivalent in Corruption energy. • Runes can be made of any object, living, dead, or inanimate. Your energies will be divided at your discretion among as many objects as you desire. You may infuse the objects in the same way you would use Sacrifice. When creating Runes, your personal energies are depleted and you must wait for them to replenish independently of the Rune. You may also not create or maintain more Runes than your infusion limit is capable of. When a Rune is broken, the object itself is broken so that the energy may escape. Rune energies can only be absorbed if you are nearby, otherwise the energies will disappear, and they can only be absorbed by yourself. • '''Only a portion of an electric attack can be absorbed with '''Inertia. You are not immune to electricity, merely slightly resistant by absorbing some of the impact. • Altar is a marking created by you which can be placed on objects, living, dead, or inanimate. An altar may have any design, but its aesthetic must match your elemental color. When an Altar is activated, it is limited to the parameters of your Sap and Sacrifice abilities. Only one Altar can be placed at a time unless you purchase the Altars ability. C A N N O T S : Drain to Death || Instantly Deplete Energy || Resurrect || Drain Poison || Drain Blood || Drain Life || Drain Spirits || Drain Emotions ''' '''Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: Lightning -- You may use some of your created electricity to fuel your Inertia ability, however, it sacrifices about as much energy as it creates. Shapeshifting -- You are able to create up to 2 Drain Tails. You can also cast any Drain ability on your Shifted Twin, including Rune and Altar. Telekinesis -- Now and Later's re-absorb-able energies can be levitated and moved using Godlike Hands and Contain. Poison -- Tainted Tongue, Venom Gleek, Noxious Loogie, Medicine Ball, and Hacker can be paired with Spit Sap. Contaminated and Outbreak can be paired with Bad Blood. Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master F.A.Q. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__